


Bleach: Time For Feelings.

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Story Summary: After Ichigo and his friends saved Rukia, Ichigo invites Rukia back to his house to talk. Ichigo has been in love with Rukia for a while now. Now is his chance to tell Rukia how he feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is going to be a Ichigo Kurosaki/Rukia Kuchiki fanfic. This is my first time writing Bleach fan fiction. The timeline for this fan fiction is set shortly after Ichigo and company save Rukia from being executed in the Soul Society.

AN: This is going to be a Ichigo Kurosaki/Rukia Kuchiki fanfic. This is my first time writing Bleach fan fiction. The timeline for this fan fiction is set shortly after Ichigo and company save Rukia from being executed in the Soul Society.

xxxxxx

Story Summary: After Ichigo and his friends saved Rukia, Ichigo invites Rukia back to his house to talk. Ichigo has been in love with Rukia for a while now. Now is his chance to tell Rukia how he feels.

xxxxxx

It's been ten hours since my friends and I saved Rukia from being executed back in the Soul Society. It wasn't easy. Not by a long fucking shot. But I just couldn't let her die. Not without telling her how I feel about her. That's right. I'm in love with her. I have been since I first met her that night she gave me her Soul Reaper powers. At first I thought that she was stuck up and just plain mean. But after getting to know Rukia, to really know her, I started to fall for her. Hard. After we saved her, me, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Kon, and Rukia herself went back to Kukaku Shiba's house.

We hung out there for about four hours before we went back to the wrold of the living. But before we left the Soul Society for the world of the living, I asked Rukia to come over to my house once we got back to the world of the living, she said yes. She said that she wants to get a few hours of sleep before we talk. I asked her where she would be sleeping.

She said that she liked to sleep in my small bedroom closet like she did before she was brought back to the Soul Society. I said ok, that's fine with me. She said ok. That was a few hours ago. We're back in the world of the living now. When we got back to the world of the living, Rukia and I went back to my house, She promptly went to bed. As did I. In our respective beds.

I dropped Kon off at Hat & Clogs shop. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu went back to their respective houses. I have absolutely no fucking idea how I'm supposed to tell Rukia how I feel about her. I guess that I just have to play it by ear. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to ruin our friendship. But I have to tell her. No matter what. But we both need a few days rest. Especially after all that we had been through in the past few days. Hell especially Rukia, especially her. I'm going to let her sleep before we talk. I turn over in my bed facing away from my closet where Rukia is sleeping. Now laying on my right side facing the opposite wall, it doesn't take me too long to fall asleep mostly because of both my mental and physical exhaustion. Maybe five or ten minutes or so.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go. The first chapter of my Bleach fanfic. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: It will be 7 chapters long. It was going to be a much shorter FanFic, but I decided to make it longer by making 7 chapters instead of 4 chapters. There will be a little bit of plot in the last two chapters, but it will be mostly be smut & fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading. I'm really starting to enjoy writing these fanfics as much as I hope that y'all are enjoying reading them. This chapter picks up not too long after chapter 1 ended. This chapter and the next will be in Ichigo's POV. Now on with the story.

AN: Thank y'all for reading. I'm really starting to enjoy writing these fanfics as much as I hope that y'all are enjoying reading them. This chapter picks up not too long after chapter 1 ended. This chapter and the next will be in Ichigo's POV. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It hasn't been too long since I feel asleep. Maybe four hours. I actually just woke up a few minutes ago. I couldn't go back to sleep, not after the dream that I had just woke up from. It wasn't a nightmare or anything like that. It was a sex dream. About Rukia. A very vivid one at that. It felt so real. She felt so real. I'm still blushing madly from it. I reach down my pants. Yep, I'm hard as a rock. I reach my right hand to my bedside table to grab a wad of napkins to jerk off in. I can't go back to sleep not with that sex dream with Rukia still vivid in my mind.

After I'm done cleaning myself up with some more napkins that I grabbed from my bedside table. I head to the bathroom. Naked. I hurry to the bathroom as quickly as I can, when I get to the bathroom I flush the napkins that I used to jerk off in.I get in the shower, lather up as I quickly as I can. I wash the soap off as fast as I can. After that I get out of the shower, dry off, I put my pajama bottoms on. After I'm dressed, I hurry back to my bedroom as quickly as I can. I get back into bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

xxxxxx

I wake up a little while later to someone tapping me on my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes. It takes me a minute or two to blink away the sleep from my eyes. When my vision clears I see that it was Rukia who woke me up. I turn my head to look at my alarm clock. It's three o'clock in the morning. Damn it's early. "Rukia?" I ask her, wondering why she woke me up. "Why did you wake up so damn early in the morning?" Rukia blushes. "You said that we could talk". She says. I wonder why she's blushing. Could it be that she returns my feelings? I quickly shake those thoughts from my mind. She can't, can she?. "Ok, so what's up?", I ask her. She gestures with her right hand for me to move over so that she can down on my bed next to me. And I do just that. After I moved over for her, she sat down next to me slowly. Rukia doesn't say anything for a few minutes. She's just sitting there. It's little unnerving actually. But this is Rukia I'm talking about here. All around badass Soul Reaper and a total asskicker.

It's actually one of the reasons why I feel in love with her in the first place. Also a girl who can kick my ass any day of the week and then some is kind of a turn on. "Ichigo. Rukia says, there is something that I tell you. I wonder what she wants to tell me. "Ok, what is it? Rukia you know can tell me anything, right?" She nods her head in knowledge of this fact. "Ok. Ichigo for the longest time I've had feelins for you. I've been trying to hide them from you, but I can't do that. I'm scared that if something happens to you, I won't be able to tell you how i feel about you. Ichigo, I'm in love with you." My heart is beating fast. Like really fast. I can't believe it. Rukia feels the same way that I do. I can't believe I just told Ichigo all that, Rukia thinks to herself. "Well Ichigo, Rukia says. Do you feel the same?" "I do". I reply. I've loved you for a while now."

She just stares at me for a moment and then leans closer to me. "Kiss me, Ichigo please". I nod. "I love you Rukia". I tell her. "I love you too, Ichigo." I place my right hand on the back of her neck and thread my fingers through her black tresses. Her hair is so soft. She shivers at my touch. I then place my left hand on her left side below her breasts. I lean towards her and I kiss her on the lips softly. When she moans into the kiss, I slip my tongue into her mouth. She moans again when our tongues touch for the first time. After a few minutes of heavily making out we break apart for air. We are both catching our breath. "Wow." I say. "Wow indeed", Rukia says agreeing with me. As I'm looking at Rukia through my lust and love filled eyes I notice that she looking at me the same way, that's when I notice how she looks. Her black hair is a mess from my fingers threading it when we were kissing, her grey/blue eyes are heavy lidded and her kiss swollen.

I probably look the same. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time", I tell Rukia. "How come you haven't done it sooner?", she asks me. "Because I was scared of what it might do to our friendship, but I'm glad that I told you how I feel about you Rukia, because I now that you feel the same way about me." I continue to look into her eyes and I see so many different emotions and feelings flicker through her eyes. "I feel the exact same way Ichigo. When I realized that I was in love you, I was scared. I was scared because when I was growing up, I thought that I was never going to feel anything for anyone romantically. But that changed the moment that I met you. Because I feel in love with you." After what Rukia just told me, I started to tear up a little bit. She wiped my tears away. We kissed again. Shorty after that we fell asleep, cuddled up against each other.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there you have it, the end of chapter 2 of Bleach: Time For Feelings. Thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been nearly two months since I've updated Bleach: Time For Feelings. I actually lost interest in it for awhile, but I promise to update at least once a week. Well here's the long awaited chapter 3 of Bleach: Time For Feelings. Now on with the story.

AN: I'm so sorry that it's been nearly two months since I've updated Bleach: Time For Feelings. I actually lost interest in it for awhile, but I promise to update at least once a week. Well here's the long awaited chapter 3 of Bleach: Time For Feelings. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

I wake up a little while later still laying in my bed with Rukia cuddled up next to me. I smile down at her and kiss her gently on her forehead. I still can't believe that I finally confessed my true feelings to Rukia. Rukia also confessed her true feelings to me. I'm beyond happy. I extract myself from Rukia so that I can take a quick shower. I quickly get out of bed as quietly as I could. I head to the bathroom and quickly undress and I hop into the shower. I get out ten minutes later. I dry off and then I dress in the same clothes that I had slept in last night. I make my way back to my bedroom and I get back into bed with Rukia and then I take Rukia into my arms. I have been laying in bed with Rukia for the better part of two hours when she wakes up.

Her eyes flutter open, she then begins to blink the sleep away from her eyes. She raises her head from the crook of my neck where she had rolled over onto me, placing her arms around my stomach and her legs had tangled up with mine. And her head had round up in the crook of my neck. I could hear her soft snores. But now she was awake. Well as awake as someone can be at three in the morning. I smile at her. "Hey there sleepyhead"., I say, god she's adorable. I silently chuckle to myself, if anyone ever called Rukia adorable she would beat the shit out of them. "Hi"., she replies stretching her back and arms out to get the soreness out of her joints.

"How are you?". I ask her seriously concerned about her. We have had some pretty rough days recently. By looking into her eyes I could tell that she knew what I was thinking about. "I'm fine. Really. It's nothing a couple days rest wouldn't fix. How are you feeling?"., she asks me. I chuckle lightly. She is worried about me just as much as I am worried about her.

I didn't want to tell her everything that I felt at that particular moment. So I just went with the closest thing. "Pretty good actually. A little worn out and pretty damn sore, but other than that I'm that". She nods her head slowly seeming to take it all in. "It's my fault that you got hurt Ichigo, I should have been the one that got hurt instead of you". I was both shocked and surprised by her words. So I take her face in both my hands and I tell from my heart: "Rukia don't say that, I'm gald that you didn't get hurt.

Besides all I got were a few scratches and a couple of sprained fingers. I swear I'm fine. Rukia shakes her head and I can feel some tears fall from her eyes onto my hands. Through her tears she says: "I wish that you didn't get that much. Ugh. I hate crying. Especialy in front of other people". She pulls away from me to wipe the tears from her eyes and face. I gently take her face into my hands. "i think you look beautiful". She just stares at me curiously for a moment before leaning towards me and she kisses me on my lips softly before pulling away. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me". She takes my hands off of her face, she stands up and then she starts to walk towards my bedroom door.

I get up from my bed and I walk up to Rukia, I gently grab her right wrist and then I pull her body flush against mine. I walk us both towards my closed bedroom door and then I press her back against it and pressing my body flusg against hers. I look into her eyes and I see a questioning look there. "Can I kiss you?", I ask her. If she doesn't want to kiss her, I'm not going to make do something that she doesn't want to do. After a moment of waiting, she nods her in concent and says: "Please"., I nod and then lean forwards and I capture her lips in a very soft kiss.

Rukia then wraps both her arms around my neck pulling me even closer to her then I already was. I swiped my tongue across her lower lip silently asking for entrance into her mouth. She softly moans into my mouth granting me permission. She moans even louder even when tongues touch, We passionately make out for a few before we both break apart for air. We rest our foreheads against each other panting. We look into each others eyes. Rukia chuckles softly. "What's so funny?"., I ask her. She replies with "We should have done that sooner". I stare into her beautiful eyes before saying what I knew she was thinking too.

I grin at her and then I ask her " Bed?"., She grins back at me then replies with "Bed"., Still grinning, I pull us both away from my bedroom door and I lead Rukia to my bed, when we finally get to my bed I gently push Rukia onto it and she lets out a really adorable giggle, she scoots up the bed until she gets to headboard and then I get on the bed crawling on it towards her. When I reach her I get on top of her instead of having my full weight on her, I brace myself by placing both of my hands next to her head and bracing myself that way. I lean down and I kiss her again. She moans into my mouth and then she wraps both her arms and legs around my body, pulling me closer to her body.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well that's chapter 3 of Bleach: Time For Feelings. I'll post the rest of chapter 3 later today. I hope that y'all enjoy it. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: Well that's it, chapter 3, I'll have chapter 4 up by later today. Well half of chapter 4 anyway. I promise that the smut will be in chapter 4 & chapter 5. Then the last two chapters, chapters 6 & 7 will have some plot in them. Thank y'all for reading my FanFics. As always please read & review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's chapter 4. I was going to post it five days ago. I actually forgot to update it, and for that I'm sorry. This chapter is going be slightly shorter than chapter 3. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: I lean down and I kiss her again. She moans into my mouth and then she wraps both her arms and legs around my body, pulling me closer to her body.

xxxxxx

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, our bodies pressing tightly against each other, my hard cock pressing against Rukia's clothed pussy making her cry out in pleasure. I also moaned out, enjoying the feel of Rukia's wet pussy against my cock through our clothes. For a while we just grind against each other, but I guess Rukia so she pulls out of our kiss and presses her lips to my left ear and says in a demanding voice, "Clothes off. Now". I don't have to be told twice, so I pull away from Rukia and I start pull off my clothes and Rukia does the same. Within minutes we were both stark naked, staring at each other in awe of Rukia's beauty. Rukia laying my bed, her black hair fanning out on my pillow, hazel eyes full of love and lust, heavy lidded, hard nipples straining on her small but beautiful breasts, her small but curvy frame glistening with sweat and looking absolutely beautiful.

She blushes at my staring and turns away. I lean down towards her again, covering her body lithe body with my lean hard muscled body. I cup her face in my hands and pull her face towards mine, "You're so fucking gorgeous Rukia". I tell her meaning every word that I said. She blushes again. I smile and I kiss her again, pressing our against each other again. We both moan out at the feel of skin on skin.

I pull away from her kiss swollen lips only to kiss, nip and suck at her jaw, neck and throat. When I get to her left breast, I cover her nipple with my mouth and I softly suck at the hard nub. I fondle with her right breast while I continue to suck her left breast. After a few minutes I switch breasts, I give her right breast the same treatment that I gave to her left breast. After pleasuring Rukia's breasts, I start to kiss, nip and suck my way down her body, Rukia moaning constantly all the while. When I finally get to her dripping wet pussy, I nestle myself between her legs kissing both of her inner thighs before I swiped my tongue from the top of her slit to the bottom. I do this a few times.

I look up at Rukia, her hands clinching the white sheets beneath her in her hands, her knuckles turning white. Her eyes are shut in pleasure, her mouth open, letting out cries and grunts of pleasure while I continue to eat her out. I begin to lick and suck her clit, making Rukia buck her hips into my face and I grin against her. After I suck her clit particularly hard, "Ohhhhh shit Ichigo. Yes, yes. yes. I'm cumming. I'm cummingggg!".

And she cums hard into my awaiting mouth. And I swallow every single drop. After helping her come down her amazing orgasm, I kiss my way back up her body until I get to her still kiss swollen lips and I kiss her, letting her taste herself on my lips. And she moans into my mouth. I smile knowing that she enjoyed how she tasted just as as much as I did. She pulls away from our kiss and smiles at me. "Ichigo, that was amazing. I loved it". "I did too"., I tell her. "I love you Ichigo. So fucking much". I grin and I reply with "I love You too Rukia".

She returns my grin and she leans up and kisses me. After we make out for a while we break apart for air, and I look into her eyes, seeing the same lust that I saw in them earlier return. "I want to return the favor Ichigo"., She says. My eyes widen. Does she mean what I think she means?, I ask myself. "Are you sure?"., I ask her. "Yes I'm sure". "Ok". I say in reply. She flips us over and I end up on my back with Rukia sitting on my lap.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well that's chapter 4. I will continue with the smut and the sex scene in the next chapter, chapter 5. I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always please read & review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5. There will be two more chapters, chapters 6 & 7\. Two chapters posted in one day Yay. I'll either write & chapters 6 & 7 either tomorrow or over the weekend. I hope that y'all are enjoying Bleach: Time For Feelings. Now on with the story,

AN: Here's chapter 5. There will be two more chapters, chapters 6 & 7\. Two chapters posted in one day Yay. I'll either write & chapters 6 & 7 either tomorrow or over the weekend. I hope that y'all are enjoying Bleach: Time For Feelings. Now on with the story,

xxxxxx

Recap: She returns my grin and she leans up and kisses me. After we make out for a while we break apart for air, and I look into her eyes, seeing the same lust that I saw in them earlier return. "I want to return the favor Ichigo"., She says. My eyes widen. Does she mean what I think she means?, I ask myself. "Are you sure?"., I ask her. "Yes I'm sure". "Ok". I say in reply. She flips us over and I end up on my back with Rukia sitting on my lap.

xxxxxx

She smiles seductively at me and then she leans down and kisses me hard all lips, teeth, and tongue making into her mouth. I wrap my arms around her neck to bring her closer. After a few minutes of kissing, we come up for air I remove my arms from around her neck and Rukia leans away from me, kissing her way down my body until she got to hard cock. For a moment she just stared at my eight inch dick. I looked at her worried, "Rukia, are you ok?"., I ask her. She looks up at me and a blush covers face instantly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I've never done this before"., I stare at her wonder. "So your a virgin?"., I ask. She nods in reply. "It's ok Rukia. Really. I'm a virgin too". Rukia just stares at me for a moment before replying. "Really?. Then how did you know how to lick me?"., I smile and I tell her how most guys know how to eat pussy. "Porn. And some books that I've read". She laughs. "Porn. That makes sense". I laugh with her.

I know how nervous she is, hell I was nervous as fuck too when I went down on her. I try to make her less nervous. "Rukia I was nervous too hell I still am, but you make less nervous". "Really?"., She asks me. "Really. Just do what you are comfortable with doing. If anything makes feel uncomfortable, you can stop if you want to". "Ok. But I still want to suck your dick. I've just never done it before". "Ok"., I reply. "Ok"., she replies. She smiles seductively and leans downs licking the head of my dick. I moan out at the feeling of Rukia's warm wet tongue on my heated skin. And then she wraps her lips around the head of my dick, she continues to take more of my dick until she has half of my dick in her warm and wet mouth.

And then she starts bobbing her head up and down, using her tongue to lick the underside of my dick everytime she goes up. It's not too long before I can feel my balls tightening, signaling my oncoming orgasm. "Oh shit Rukia I'm going to cum". She pulls her mouth off of my dick with a pop. She takes my cock in her hand and starts jacking me off. I grunt at the feel of her hand on my dick. "Cum ichigo. You can cum in my mouth". She then takes the head of my dick into her mouth and sucks hard. It doesn't take too much for me to cum seeing how turned and horny I'm really am.

And I cum hard into Rukia's mouth and down her throat. I moan out loudly. "Oh Rukia. Shit". She pulls her mouth away from my dick completely having already swallowed my cum. She smiles at me and then she crawls back up my body and kisses me. I kiss her back. We pull out of the kiss and she nuzzles against my neck. "Was I good?"., She asks me. I look at her. "Good?. You were fucking great"., I tell her. "Good. Because I really wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel". I smile gently. "You did. You really did". She smiles at me again. "Good". She puts her face in the crook in the of my neck and she falls asleep. It's not long before I fall asleep as well.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, chapter 5. There will be more smut to follow in chapters 6 & 7\. The final chapter, chapter 7 will have some smut, but it will mostly have a plot and it will be an epilogue chapter. I hope that y'all have enjoyed chapter 5. I'll most likely post chapters 6 & 7 over the weekend, it could be as soon as this Friday. As always please read & review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hers's chapter 6 of Bleach: Time For Feelings. I've decided to go ahead and upload chapter 6 early. One more chapter & then B:TFF will be over. I could make it into a series of FanFics. Maybe even do a threesome FanFic of Ichigo/Rukia/Orihime(Which would be a seprate three-shot). (The Ichigo/Rukia/Orihime threesome will be written or at least the first chapter will be written by next weekend or this Monday). Well that's it for my rambling. Now on with the story.

AN: Hers's chapter 6 of Bleach: Time For Feelings. I've decided to go ahead and upload chapter 6 early. One more chapter & then B:TFF will be over. I could make it into a series of FanFics. Maybe even do a threesome FanFic of Ichigo/Rukia/Orihime(Which would be a seprate three-shot). (The Ichigo/Rukia/Orihime threesome will be written or at least the first chapter will be written by next weekend or this Monday). Well that's it for my rambling. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: She smiles at me and then she crawls up my body and kisses me. I kiss her back. We pull out of the kiss and she nuzzles against my neck. "Was I good?"., She asks me. I look at her. "Good?. You were fucking great"., I tell her. "Good. Because I really wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel". I smile gently. "You did. You really did". She smiles at me again. "Good". She puts her face in the crook in the of my neck and she falls asleep. It's not long before I fall asleep as well.

xxxxxx

It's been four months since Rukia and I had sex. Well we didn't have sex not really. We just had oral sex. I ate her out and she gave a blowjob. She wasn't ready to go all the way and to tell you the truth neither did I, I want to have sex with her but I knew that she wasn't ready to lose her virginity and I'm not going to rush her into doing something that's she not ready for yet. We have had oral sex again, we even used the sixty nine position which quickly became both our favorite position since we haven't actually had regular sex yet. When mentioned the position to her Rukia, she had blushed bright red. I did too. But She was okay with it, I was too. So that's how we have been having sex for the past four months. But I wouldn't have it any other way. And I can tell that Rukia feels the same about it as I do. I'm happy that Rukia and I's relationship have progressed to this point and I can tell she is as well. I can see it in her eye when we talk and I can feel it when we touch. Both Rukia and I have been happier than we have ever been in our entire fucking lives.

xxxxxx

I'm so fucking exhausted that it's not even funny. The reason why I'm so exhausted is because I've been training with both Rukia and Renji ( Renji had come to live with Hat & Clogs after the head captain told Renji to have some time off so he has been living with Hat & Clogs for about three months now). (When Renji had found out about Rukia and I's relationship, at first he was shocked and surprised but that soon wore off and he slowly became happy for us). The training today have been quite extensive. It had wore all three of us out to the point of where we had almost passed out.

Renji took a shower and went to bed in Hat & Clogs shop/house. Both Rukia and I went back home, took separate showers and then went to our respective beds and we both fell asleep instantly. I wake up about four hours later which makes it about one in the morning. I slowly get out of my bed and I head to the kitchen to get a drink of water. afterwords I head back to my bedroom. I get back into my bed and I prop myself against my wall using my pillow so that I can read one of my comics that I haven't had the time to read until recently. About an hour later Rukia wakes up and she opens the door to closet, I look over to Rukia and I smile gently at her.

Rukia's looks back to me and she returns my gentle smile. "Hey"., I say. "Hi"., Rukia replies. She walks over to me and she snuggles against me she then wraps her arms around me, in response I wrap both my arms around her body pulling her closer against me. She looks up at me and smiles at me. I return her smile and I lean my head down towards hers and then I capture her lips in a very passionate kiss. Rukia grins against my lips and she pushes me down on the bed and I return her grin. We kiss again when Rukia leans down and kisses me hard. She climbs on top of me, and she starts grinding rhythmically against my hardening cock. Both Rukia and I moan in response to our growing pleasure.

We continue to grind against each other until Rukia leans up and whispers into my ear and says, "I'm ready Ichigo. Please fuck me". She leans away from me and grins seductively at me with eyes from of love, lust and want. My eyes most likely look the same as hers. I grin at her. "Are you sure?"., I ask her, just to make sure that she really wants this just as much as I do. She nods her head. "Yes". She says. I nod. Within minutes we are both completely naked. She crawls up to the middle of my bed, laying down with her head on my pillow. I lay down on the bed next to Rukia and I bring her naked body closer to mine.

We kiss passionately for a few minutes. As we kiss, I trail my right hand to her pussy while my left is fondling her small but beautiful breasts. When I reach her pussy, I find Rukia to be completely soaked. After rubbing her clit a few times, Rukia cums on my hand. "Are you okay?"., I ask her. She nods. "Yeah, just give me a minute". She replies back to me. I nod to her and then I get out of bed to Rukia's side of the bed to where my bedside table. I open the first of the three drawers, and I rummage through it as quickly as I can looking for the box of condoms that I bought not long after Rukia and I first hooked up. I find the box of condoms and I pull one out. I get back on the bed with Rukia. i settle down on the bed next her. I show Rukia the condom. "Do you want to put it or should I do it?'., She glances between my face and the condom that I'm holding in my right hand. After a minute she says, "Let me do it". I nod my okay. I give Rukia the condom and she rips open the foil package and then she pulls tje condom out and then she rolls the condom onto my dick.

xxxxxx

After she rolls the condom onto my dick, I move to where I'm hovering above her, my dick at her entrance. I use my right hand to move my dick slowly up and down her slit using her cum to use as lubricant, Rukia smiles. Aligning my dick at her soaked entrance, i look into her beautiful eyes. "Are you ready?'., I ask her. She nods. "Yes. Please fuck me. Fuck me now". She replies. I grin at her. "Just tell me if it starts to hurt too much and I'll stop, okay?' I tell her, knowing that I have to go slow and be careful, since this Rukia's first time. She nods. "Okay. Just go slow". I nod. I begin to enter her slowly. After entering her fully, she grunts in pain for a minute. She smiles at me and tells me to stop so that she can adjust to the feeling of her inner walls being stretched for the first time.

After a few minutes she tells me to start moving and I do. Being as turned on as we both and seeing this is our first time, it's not long before we are both cumming, moaning out each others name. We stay like that for a few minutes, with me still inside her. I pull out of out of her and we both groan out at the feeling that it caused. About ten minutes, we take a shower to wash off our cum and sweat and after we're both dried off and wearing new night clothes, we took off my dirty bed sheets and put them in my dirty clothes hamper. Rukia and I then put clean bed sheets and clean bed covers on my bed. Afterwords we get under the covers. We cuddle against each other. "I love you Rukia"., I tell her. "I love you too, Ichigo". She says. We smile at each other and we share a sweet kiss. We fall asleep soon after that.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There's chapter 6. I'll post the rest of it later. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: Well that's chapter 6. One more chapter until it's finished. I'll have the 7th and final chapter written and posted by either this Saturday or Sunday. I hope that y'all are enjoying B:TFF just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. As always please read & review.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

AN: This is the 7th & final chapter of Bleach: Time For Feelings. This is an Epilogue chapter. It's been a great ride. I might do a sequel series, when I'm done with my other FanFics. If y'all want me to do a sequel series, just say it in comment section. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: About ten minutes, we take a shower to wash off our cum and sweat and after we're both dried off and wearing new night clothes, we took off my dirty bed sheets and put them in my dirty clothes hamper. Rukia and I then put clean bed sheets and clean bed covers on my bed. Afterwords we get under the covers. We cuddle against each other. "I love you Rukia"., I tell her. "I love you too, Ichigo". She says. We smile at each other and we share a sweet kiss. We fall asleep soon after that.

xxxxxx

Epilogue

xxxxxx

It's been four months since Rukia and I had started dating. Everybody has actually been pretty cool about it. Even Rukia's older brother Byakuya was nice about it. At first he did try to kill me, but Rukia told him that she really does love me and that I do really love her. And that it's true love. Because it is true love. He eventually calmed down and said that if I hurt Rukia, that he'll kill me. Then he said welcome to the family. My family and friends were really happy for Rukia and I.

xxxxxx

I proposed to her and Rukia, about a year later and she said yes. It was an absolutely insane wedding when got married that summer. All the soul reapers attended as did the shiba's. And my human family and friends were there. Chad was my best man and Raangiku was Rukia's maid of honor. Byakuya walked her down the isle, Rukia and I said our vows, we said our I do's and I kissed the bride. And yes the wedding was insane, but it was the best night of my life. Rukia's too. We were so fucking happy being together.

xxxxxx

We eventually graduated high school and head captain Yamamoto gave Rukia permission to live in the world of the living. We went to the same college. Both Rukia and I became doctors, about fifteen years into our marriage, we had two kids a boy who we named Gin and a girl who we named Hisana after Rukia's sister. And we all were very, very happy.

xxxxxx

We all had and lived very happy and very fulfilled lives, and I wouldn't change it for anything. I really wouldn't. And neither would Rukia, we are very happy and content with how our lives ended up being like. There are things that I wish that I could change, but I can't because that's not how life is and I'm okay with that. I really am. We all are. Especially Rukia and I. We are very happy with how our lives turned out. And like I said, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

xxxxxx

The End.

xxxxxx

AN: Well that's it. The 7th & final chapter of Bleach: Time For Feelings. Now I might do a sequel or a spin off series. I haven't decided yet. I really hope that y'all have enjoyed reading B:Tff just as much as I had writing it. As always please read & review.


End file.
